


The Sans Meeting

by Slendermans_Favorite_Proxy



Category: Undertale AU's - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbent Sans is Female Sans, I suck at tags, I'll probably add more tags :P, Lust Sans is a perv, M/M, Random bits of other fandoms, Randomness, Snack table, Swap Sans gets sugar rushes very easily, There will be more then one chapter, Undertale AU's, maybe smut eventually idk, slight drunkness, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slendermans_Favorite_Proxy/pseuds/Slendermans_Favorite_Proxy
Summary: Sanses from many AU's have received mysterious letters. the letters are invitations for a meeting in which those Sanses will be able to meet other versions of themselves. it's only Sans, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY FABULOUS NEW READERS!!!   
> This is my first fanfiction, A sans meeting is what i decided to go with.  
>  Each chapter will be from a different sans' Point Of View. Hope you enjoy! ♪

****Undertale Sans P.O.V.****

"SANS! YOU LAZY BONES WAKE UP!!!" You woke up to Papyrus yelling at you.  
You must have fallen asleep at your post again. "Heh. Sorry bro. I was bone-tired." You joked.  
"NYEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SANS ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!!!" Papyrus yelled.  
"Well i thought it was...Humerus." you reply.  
"THATS ENOUGH!! IM LEAVING!!!!!!" Papyrus yelled as he started stomping away.  
"Tibia honest, thats pretty Cold, bro!" You called after your annoyed brother.  
You heard a loud frustrated NYEH as Papyrus gradually faded from sight. You chuckled a bit and shifted, you heard a noise in your pocket so you reached a hand into the pocket and pull out a letter."Whats this?" you asked yourself. You slowly opened it and started reading: To Sans, Congratulations! You have been selected to attend a meeting where you will be able to meet with many other versions of yourself. It starts in half an hour. Have fun! : And that was it.  
"Huh...Who's this from?" you say quizzically, flipping the the note over.

"No sender huh? I might as well go. I've got nothing better to do, and it gets pretty Bone-ly out here by myself. I'm also curious about these 'other me's'." and with that you shove the note back into your pocket, and teleport home to get ready.

After about half hour you feel the note vibrate in your pocket. You take it out and to your suprise the text has changed; It's time for the meeting Sans! A portal to the meeting room shall appear shortly.; After putting the note away a portal opens in front of you. "Welp, here we go." You say stepping through the portal.

As you walk through, warmth washes over you, there was a big temperature difference between here and Snowdin. You look around to examine your new surroundings, The walls were white, as was the tiled floor, there was a large table in the corner, it was covered with every kind for food you'd ever seen... Plus some. There was a fancy carpet in the middle of the room, and two couches each against a wall. There were three doors on one side of the room. There didn't seem to be anyone else there. * Guess i'm the first one here. thats a... First.* You chuckled about your pun as you cautiously walked to the nearest door and looked inside.

It was a nice looking room. It had a large bed, a chandelier, and carpeted floors. You slowly shut the door and backed away. * I don't want to know why that's there.*You thought to yourself. You moved over to the next door and opened it, this one was a bathroom. It had a tub with shower curtains, a sink, and a... toilet. "...huh," you say confused. You walk out and slowly shut the door.

You explored the last room which was a lab, with test tubes with various liquids and multiple machines of varying purposes. You slide out of the room and come face to face with... Yourself...?

You both just stared at eachother. You notice that she? Looked very Feminine. "Uhh hi...?" You say awkwardly.  
"Hi... Who are you?" She asks slightly cocking her head to the side.  
"Sansy." She Grins back and accepts your hand. A loud fart noise breaks through the silence.  
And you both break out laughing.

After you calming down you both say in sync; "The old Whoopie Cushion in the hand trick, its always funny."


	2. The 90's Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRESH WON THE POLL!! 
> 
> With an amazing 0/0/2. 
> 
> So, this chapter will be more interesting, i assure you.  
> This chapter was also made with a friend of mine... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
> Anyhoo, Enjoy the chapter!\\('w')/

****** Sansy's P.O.V. ******

You already like this male version of yourself, he's pretty... Pun-tastic. 

" So I was told by a letter that I'd be meeting other Sanses, I guess thats because you're female... No offense." Sans stated casually.  
"None taken... Though it is just the slightest bit strange to see... myself basically, but as a guy." You replied.  
"Hm. Say, did anyone else arriv-"  
" WIGGETY WIGGETY WHATS UP MY NEW TOTALLY AND RADICALLY FRESH DUDE BROS?!" A new voice yelled enthusiastically from beside you.

You scream and jump away from the voice, landing on the food filled table, knocking over a bowl of noodles in the process.

Sans looks over at you in surprise and slight fear, Oh lord you shouldn't have jumped like that...

The person who spoke was a Blindingly Colorful Sans, with sunglasses the said YO-LO. 

" Sorry for da jumpscare bros, i'm the fresh-tacular Sans, you Totally Rad Dudes can call me Fresh though." He stated before examening the room.

Sans was still staring at you, Or rather, behind you. You look back and see that your bone-tail is out. Oh Stars..! 

You quickly lept to your feet and ran to the bathroom so you hide your tail.  
Fresh must have not seen your tail, because your subtle movements had startled him.

As soon as you shut the door you heard Fresh speak; " Jeez bruh, I didn't think i was that scary..." He sounded... Dissapointed? You couldn't really tell.

You felt kinda bad, but nonetheless you turned from the door to look into the mirror, hoping to god... But, Thankfully it was only the tail that had appeared.

As you started to calm down, you heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, uh, Sansy... You ok? I'm sure you know that i'm not really the best at comforting people, especially myself..." It was Sans, he sounded worried.

You responded vaguely with; "I'm fine." and went back to trying to calm your non-existing nerves so your tail would go away...  
" Bro, is that dude there ok?! Tell them i'm sorry..."  
"Fresh I think she can hear yo-"

*********(((BANG)))********* 

"MWEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!! HERE'S SANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I-i-i DOnt-t wAnt t-TO B-Be He-Here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend ended up putting Blueberry in anyway, as well as Error XD  
> so now there is FIVE SNASES :OOOOOOOO  
> lol  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... no poll this time but there will be more polls eventually!  
> And... Have a Fantabulous day Darlings!! :D  
> *Btw... if there are notes below, then i'm assuming its a glitch, and they're from the last chapter.*


	3. Everyone's Favorite Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY AMAZING READERS AND WELCOME TO A NEW CHAPTER!
> 
> So we left off with Blueberry and Error joining the meeting. 
> 
> Thine chapter Shall Beith From Errors P.O.V..
> 
> ...Why did i do that, you ask?  
> I DONT KNOW!
> 
> That being said i hope you enjoy!!!

****** Error's P.O.V. ******

You and Blueberry had both received invitations to a meeting for Sanses.  
Personally, you didn't want to go.  
But Blueberry Did.  
He picked you up, You started screeching and struggling, You fell from his grasp, You fell flat on your face.

"Whoops! Sorry Error!" Blueberry said.  
You scoffed at him and Started opening a portal.

Before you knew what was happening there was a loud BANG! Then Bluberry speaking; "MWEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! HERE'S SANS!!!!" He yelled as he burst through a wall, Dragging you with him.

"I-I-I D-donT w-WAnt t-To B-BE HeRE-Re." You hissed.  
There was a scream from one of the rooms directly after the loud bang. It sounded... Feminine?! 

You scanned the room as Blueberry practically tackled Original with a surprise hug.  
"F-FiLTHy GliTCh-Ches..." You mumbled.  
Then you noticed... Him.

"N-NO," You took a step back. He noticed you.  
"YOOO, GLITCHY! HOW YA BEEN BRUH?!" Fresh shouted excitedly.  
"NO, ST-Ay AwaY-AY F-froM M-ME! You yelled

You narrowly avoided being literally tackled with a hug. You wrapped five strings around his soul.

"E-eW! Ge-ET I-It AWay-WaY FroM-M M-mE!!" You screeched, leting go of Fresh's soul and running to the other side of the room.  
"Aww, C'mon Bruh! It's just a tiny Fresh Virus!" He called, holding a small, worm-like creature in his hand.

"HELL N-NO." You hissed. 

"Whatever you say Glitchy!" He said, the Semi-Worm-ish Creature then crawled down his arm and into his sleeve.

You shuddered and turned to look at the other Sanses, still wary of Fresh's actions. *Classic, Blueberry, Fresh... And, who exactly is that??* You thought, looking at Sansy. She noticed you staring and quickly shut the door.

You shrugged them off as just another Sans and sat on the couch.But you did take notice to a voice that was all too familiar.

"Oooh~ Look at all these cuties~" The lust filled voice said.

You looked to where the voice was coming from.

It was Underlust Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO, Error doesn't like Fresh.  
> On another note, HEEEEEERRRRREEEEESSSSSSSS........ *drumroll*  
> Underlust Sans!!!  
> *crickets* *single clap* *cough cough*
> 
> WELL, if you aren't already, you'd better get used to Underlust Sans..............
> 
> The next chapter is from HIS point of view!!!!!
> 
> As always... have an ABSOLUTELY Fantabulous DAYYYYYYYYYYY


	4. Lustful Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long to make, i just kept putting it off XD
> 
> This chapter was made with my friends help, DEAR FRIEND: Hi.
> 
> LUST SANS POV!!  
> *cough cough* * crickets*
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes, but no smut. lol for those who want it: sorry, not sorry XD
> 
> ANYWAY Enjoy the chapter!!!

****** Lust Sans' P.O.V. ******

You walked through the mysterious portal. You wanted to see how many of these, 'Other Sanses' would bend to your will and fuck.

You scanned the room, looking at everyone that had already arrived, and you immediately recognized Mr. Bondage with his Blue Strings of Sexiness. But someone else caught your eye. They looked like a female. " Oh Hell Yes." You said to yourself.

"Well hey there sexy girl~ Wanna have some fun?" You purred.  
"WAT THE FAACK" The female you moved away very quickly and somehow managed to get behind the couch and... Hiss at you?!?!

Another you in a Blue Jacket looked worriedly at the female you, making her stop and hide behind the couch.

You acted quickly, ran to the couch, grabbed and held her bridal style, and ran into the nearest room.

To your surprise and pleasure, you had run into a bedroom. " Ooh~ We're gonna have a great time~." You whispered. You set her down on the bed and quickly climbed over her.

Next thing you knew, you were face-to-face with a... Gaster Blaster?!

You fled the room screaming, as the Gaster Blaster creature chased you with a giant bone hammer.

You quickly took cover behind a brightly colored Sans and screeched; "SAVE ME!!"  
"NEVER FEAR! FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, SHALL PROTECT YOU!!!" A little blue Sans yelled next to you.

He jumped in front of the beast and spread his arms. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT THE... LEWDLY DRESSED ME, I'M SURE HE IS SORRY FOR... WHAT EVER HE DID." He said, voice filled with confidence.

Then it jumped over him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY THAT WAS EXCITING.
> 
> As i promised, heres a poll :D  
> *Which Sans will join next?!  
> -Gaster!Sans  
> -Ink Sans  
> -Science Sans  
> -Fell Sans  
> ***************************  
> theres it. Get gud idk X'D  
> Well leave in the comments who you think should join next, and have a FAnt-nt-Nt-AbULos-S D-daY!!¡¡!   
> *Btw if there are notes below, then they're a glitch.*


	5. Gast-ronomical Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIGGETY WIGGETY WHATS UP MY RADICALLY FRESH-TASTIC READERS!!
> 
> Welcome to another chapter.  
> DUE TO THERE BEING, 
> 
> *AHEM*
> 
> -ONE VOTE, BESIDES MY NOW BASICALLY CO-AUTHOR, WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, 
> 
> GASTER SANS WINS THE POLL!!! 
> 
> I AM GLAD, I ACTUALLY WANTED TO WRITE HIM, AND THE VOTES WERE IN MY FAVOUR XD 
> 
> BTW, FIRST RANDOM REFERENCE THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> YAY 
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!
> 
> *slides away*

***** Gaster Sans P.O.V. *****

You sighed. Honestly, you didn't want to go. But you had made the mistake of telling your Overly-Analytical and Nerdy brother.

You sat on your couch, bouncing your leg impatiently as you waited for the portal to appear. A note appeared in front of you, it read; Stop being so impatient, the portal will arrive shortly. ;  
The text disappeared, then the note turned a bright pink before quickly disappearing.

*Huh... That was weird.* You thought.  
Then, the portal appeared. "Finally." You mumbled, slightly annoyed.

You walked through the portal in time to see, what looked like a giant Gaster-Blaster creature jump over what you assumed to be one of these, "other sanses".

There were three screams. One high pitched, One just a little lower, And the last one, Sounded like if Monster Kid was a girl.

Then three other, Sanses, ran from the couch the creature jumped towards. One was extremely Colorful, One was wearing a blue hoodie and gym shorts, The last one narrowly avoided being crushed...

And looked like a stripper.

While the beast chased the Stripper Sans, With a giant hammer made of bones, the Sans that was insanely colorful ran and dove behind a very glitchy Sans, who immediately recoiled, While the sans in the blue hoodie ran over to a huge table filled with food, grabbed a bowl of candies, and tossed them at the beast.

It froze, turned and stared at the candies, then dove to the floor and started shoveling them into its mouth while the hammer dispersed. 

And you stood there leaning casually against a wall.  
" G-Get THe HE-HeLL Aw-AwAY FrOM-M Me-ME!!" A glitchy voice screeched.

You didn't even bother to look before screaming; "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!" Everyone stopped, and stared at you. Then the small Sans the creature lept over bounded up to you, with stars in his eyes??

" OH WOW! YOU LOOK SO COOL! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE SCARS? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?!? WHAT- BLAH BLAH BLAH..."

You growl at the small Sans, causing the Blaster Monster to stand up, grab the small Sans, and hiss at you. 

You sighed and tried your best to answer his questions politely, but still brushed some of them off.

Then, A girl with pink hair, cat ears and a tail ran through the room, and a boy with a green sweatshirt and brown hair ran after her screaming; " NYA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" Then the Stripper Sans yelled, " NYA-CHAAAN!!" as well.

Everyone stopped once more and stared at him, including you once you tore your eye-sockets from the girl.

"What?" He said.

"Da fuuu?" Said the Blaster creature as it seemed to... Shrink? You stared at it as it turned more, Sans-ish? When it was, mostly normal, They, looked... Female?! 

You were... Flabber-Gastered  
Heheh... You mentally slapped yourself for making that pun. But in all honesty, she looked... Kinda cute. Like an actual Gaster-Blaster, they can be terrifying at times, but they can also be cute.

You reach out to gently pet the female Sans, but they bite your hand. Hard. You pull your hand back in pain and agony.

And they looked at you with Triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Anyone get the reference?!?!?
> 
> OSOMATSU-SAN!!!!!!!!  
> But whats with Lust?!  
> *lol hes a secret anime nerd*
> 
> but, on another note, HOW WAS THAT FOR EXCITING?!?! I THOUGHT IT WAS EXCITING!!!!
> 
> TWO POLLS;  
> Should i put a random reference:  
> -Every other chapter  
> -Every chapter
> 
> AND:  
> Who's gonna join next;  
> -Fell Sans  
> -Scientist sans
> 
> ******* There TWO POLLS.  
> plz vote this time, i only got one vote last chapter XD
> 
> WELL
> 
>  
> 
> AS ALWAYS...
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE A  
> FANTABULOUS  
> DAY!!!!!!! \^▼^/
> 
> *NOTES BELOW ARE A GLITCH. WHY IT KEEPS HAPPENING? idk*


	6. The EdgeMaster Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA HEY HOWZIT GOING PEEPS 
> 
> i'm so sorry this took so long I'M A LAZY ASSHOLE and i apologize for it.  
> OK so, there were ACTUAL VOTES THIS TIME!!  
> Fell sans wins the poll by 4-5 votes, and im gonna try to put a reference in every chapter. 
> 
> So yall gets the EDGE LORD
> 
> Enjoy =)  
> 

****** Fell Sans P.O.V ****** 

Huh.

Well then.

That stupid fucking note was right about the other Sanses. 

Theres a Stripper in the corner, a ... Pink jacket you? A blue jacket one, What looked to be a living glitch, a bad cosplay of Pa--Boss, a Giant, aaaaand a Sans covered in rainbow puke. 

This was a bad idea.

But before you could turn around and leave, the portal disappeared.

"Shit..." You said a little too loudly.  
"Watch your profanity!!" Yelled the bad cosplayer. Heheh.  
"Jeez, he looks so edgy that his edginess could probably cut someone." Said the pink jacket Sans.

You stared at them for a bit, before realizing... They're a female.  
"Well Hello~ Doll," She gives you a look. "Why don't you come with me~" You purr, attempting to wrap an arm around her waist.  
"Hey! I claimed her first!" The giant growled.  
"Oi! I flirted firs-"  
"You didn't even-!" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLES,MY GENDER IS AN ATTACK HELICOPTER!!! KAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
She turned into a large Gaster-Blaster-like creature and blasted a giant hole in the wall. You looked around, the Stripper looks like he died on the floor, Blue-jacket looks horrified, the Giant looks mildly surprised, The glitch looked Bored, of all things, the Cosplayer was hiding behind the... for some reason, overturned couch, and the one covered in rainbow puke was pukeing again. 

Then the Giant walked over and looked into the hole.

****** G-Sans P.O.V. ******

You look at the hole curiously and decide to see if there's anything inside. What you saw scarred you for life. Even more then your brother had.

Inside the hole were over twenty gigantic grey-scale creatures. They had cameras for faces and were constantly writing notes. Some made disgusting noises, a few of them had body parts that were bending in ways they shouldn't, and others looked like they were slowly rotting, and you could tell, were producing a nauseous odor that made you want to puke.

You back away from the hole, go into the bathroom, grab a bath-mat, a hammer, and some nails, walk back to the hole, and hammer the bath-mat over it before dropping the hammer and left over nails and curling up on a recliner chair. 

****** Fell Snas P.O.V. ******

Just after that happened, you turned back, and saw a tall, slender figure. It had white skin, no face, and black tentacles protruding from every angle out of its back. When you looked at it, you started hearing static, it was quiet, then it got louder, and louder. You looked away for a few seconds, and the static stopped. You looked back again, and it wasn't there.

"... What The Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEEERE IT IIIIIIS  
> sO HOw wAs iT, wHAt dID Ya tHInK, HeREs A PolL
> 
> Should Science snas have normal entrance, or a Funny entrance?
> 
> VOTE DOWN BELOW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT please do vote... But most of all have an Fantabulous day Darlings ;D
> 
> *P.S. i edit this four times because i kept forgetting things X'D *
> 
> *P.P.S if theres more notes below this, ignore it. Idk why it keeps doing that*

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be from Sansy's point of view... BUT......... Which sans should join the meeting next? Lets have a poll to decide!!  
> *Which Sans should join the meeting next?  
> -Underfell Sans-  
> -Underswap Sans-  
> -Fresh Sans-  
> *****I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did then make sure to leave a kudos and comment which Sans will join the meeting next.  
>  HAVE A FANTABULOUS DAY DARLINGS!!! ;3 <3


End file.
